Pups go on stage
This is a story by Puppylove5 summary When Cameron, Slushie, Snowcone, Andrea, Amy, Bounty and Cody sett up a little play, Cody is sure he will play the lead role, but when he falls out of a tree, Bounty has to take it over! Will Marshall be able to help him to faces his stage fright? Characters Major: Marshall Cameron Slushie Snowcone Andrea Cody Bounty Amy Minor: Icee Angel The story It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay, Amy, Bounty, Cody, Slushie, Snowcone, Andrea and Cameron were laying on their back in the grass, sighing and thinking of things they could do. Cody: Why don't we play hide and seek? Cameron: We played that for hundred times! Amy: What about tag or fetch? Snowcone: that's boring and we also did that for hundred times. Cameron: Well guys... I think I go back to mom... Slushie: (teasing) Why don't you go to Pebble! Slushie and Snowcone laughed while Cameron looked at them with a frown. At the same time Cody came up with a idea and he immediately stood up. Cody: Wait! why don't we set up a little play? (he smiled widely) Amy: yeah, sounds good to me! Andrea: yeah, can I be a princess, can I, can I?! (she looked at Cody, blushing a little) Cody: Sure! If I could be the prince! (he blushed thinking of the idea being together as a couple) They all barked in excitement except one... Bounty: A...a.. play? I don't know... Amy; Aw.. please, we need you! Cameron: Yeah, there's no fun without you! Bounty: (he sighed) well... okay then... Scene changed Icee badge A few hours past and the pups were really excited for the play. Bounty decide to just write the script, and that's exactly what he did. The story goes: far, far away there were a king (Cameron) and a queen (Amy) with their pretty princess (Andrea) but when the king got extremely mad he shut the princess up in the tower. When the two best friends of the princess (Slushie and Snowcone) heard about this they'd need the help of a very brave prince (Cody) and it's up to him to save the princess! Bounty: Okay Cody, your turn! Cody: Okay! *looks in his script then coughs* no fear pretty princess, I'm hear to save you! Andrea: *sitting in a tree pretending to be a tower*''Please brave prince hurry, I'm freezing up here!'' ugh.. do I really have to say this? Bounty: yes! Angel and Icee were watching from a distance. Angel: Look how cute they are!*giggled* Icee: they sure are! *waving her paw at Cameron who was looking* I'm glad we could find those costumes from a few years ago! While Angel and Icee were busy talking Cody ran to the tree to save Andrea. He climbed in it but when he almost reached Andrea... Angel: *seeing Cody climbing in the tree* CODY YOU'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!! Cody: Huh? *he looked down getting dizzier and dizzier. He covered his eyes with his paws, letting himself fall* aaaaah! Angel ran as fast as she could to catch him but it was to late... All: Codyyy! Angel: honey, are you okay?! Andrea: Cody! Cody! Are you okay?! Icee: *gasp* Cody: I guess I'm *tries to get up and falls* nope I'm not okay! ouch! My paw hurt! *starts to cry* Andrea: *yips* Cody! Cody: *looks at Andrea* It's okay Andrea! *he tries to smiles but he get tears in his eyes* Andrea: *picks him up* Mama! We need Uncle Marshall! Icee: Angel you get Marshall- I'll stay here with the pups! 'Kay? Angel: *with tears in her eyes* I'm on it! *runs towards Marshall* Bounty: B..but how about the play? *looks around* Amy: Bounty! *looks at him with a frown* Andrea: Do you care about the play more than your little brother?! Bounty: N...no! I didn't meant to... Cody: You have to get the lead role! Andrea: B...But what about you? Cody: *tears streaming now* I..its okay! *looks at her and blush* Bounty: b..but Andrea: I.... At the same time Marshall and Angel arrived checking up Cody. Bounty: *whispers* I can't play the lead role... To be continued Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Future generation Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Stories